The Epic
by VintageNicky
Summary: An epic tale about love and revenge, and a book that Alexandria will never forget.


I noticed there weren't a lot of The Fall FanFics around, so I thought Id write one myself. Not sure how good is going to be, Im not even sure if Ill continue after this chapter, depends on what people thing. I just wanted to get back into writing again and this flowed nicely….I think…

Ok, so review please and let me know if you think I should continue.

* * *

Also just a quick note, because they never mention her age in the film in my head Alexandria was 8 and Roy was 19. My story takes place 13 years later so Alexandria is 21 and Roy is 32.

_The Epic, by Roy Burk_

_Dedicated to my dearest friend Alexandria; Alexandria The Great. _

She read the words and smiled. She never knew his last name, although she probably would have forgotten it by now if she had, and yet she knew it was him. She flicks through the first few pages of the book and wonders if it is the same story he told her all those years ago; would he have remembered all the details that she had loved so much?

Alexandria stops, her focus landing on one page, the memory of the conversation coming back to her in an instant.

"_Why does the old man keep his teeth in a glass at night?" She had asked, whispered more like, because she didn't want the old man to hear her. She was a little frightened of him, and it was all because of those teeth._

"_Its where he keeps his strength, his spirit." Roy answered, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Spirit is in those teeth." She laughed then, unsure of what he was saying exactly. Our spirit is in our teeth? "Oh, you're missing a little strength, right at the front of your mouth."_

She remembers and smiles, remembering the conversations that they had together. He was hard to understand sometimes, but now she knows it was just because she didn't understand a lot of English at the time.

She wonders if she would be able to understand him better now, so many years later, now that her English has improved. Of course she still has her accent, and she hopes that she will never lose it; it is a part of her, she wouldn't be Alexandria without it. She also thinks about how much he might have changed. Is he still unable to walk? Does he still need help sleeping?

Closing the book, she takes a look at the time. Nearly 6 o'clock, it would be closing time soon, and then she would be going for a meal with her sister. She hadn't seen her in a while, as Evelyn still worked at the groves with their mother. Alexandria had told her many times in the last few years that she could live with her in the city and she could work at the café with her. Anything to get her out of the groves, she didn't want her to waste her whole life there when there was so much else to see. But Evelyn would always say she liked it there, that she was happy picking oranges. She didn't know that Alexandria noticed her smile fading whenever they spoke about it, so they didn't speak about it often.

Instead they spent what little time they had together each month, when Evelyn finally had her days off, to go to dinner, or to walk in the park talking about their mother, or to go see pictures. Alexandria always hoped to see Roy, and thought she saw him a few times, but she was never quite sure.

Evelyn didn't really like pictures.

Today they had planned to go for dinner, and Evelyn had told Alexandria that she had something to show her, something important. She seemed excited, and it made Alexandria wonder what she could possibly have to show her that would bring out this side of her; Evelyn never got excited over anything really.

As the clock struck 6 Alexandria smiled at the few remaining customers as they left, knowing that she would see most of them here again tomorrow. It was always the same people, with very few exceptions, that came for the same things every day. Some people would think it a monotonous thing to do, serving the same things to the same people every day, but it worked her for. She enjoyed being able to get to know her customers so well, having never really spoken to anyone other than the rest of the grove workers; before she left, she had never even been to the city - apart from her stay in the hospital when she was 6 - but she didn't really count that as being in the city as she didn't see anything other than the hospital. Still, she remembers the time she spent there with fondness, wondering how her life may have been different if she hadn't fallen while picking oranges in the grove. How she would have been different if she hadn't met Roy.

_**Alexandria' POV.**_

"Lexie." Evelyn's voice wakes me from my reverie. "Are you dreaming again?"

"I was thinking about stuff."

"Stuff." She mutters under her breath. I hate it when she does that. "Okay, well if you're finished thinking about…" She looks at me with a smirk on her face as I place Roy's book in my bag. "Stuff, can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go."

We head to our favourite restaurant Umberto's, and we get there just in time to get the last table, which is great because Evelyn hates waiting for anything.

Evelyn, being subtle as always, gets straight in with the questions of the day. "So, when did you get the book?"

"Joan gave it to me." Joan was a waitress at work, and one of my best friends. Ive known her since I moved to the city when I was 16, and we had been living together for 2 years now. She's like a sister to me, and I care about her almost as much as Evelyn. "She was reading a bit out to me and we both said that it sounded like me, so I read some more." I smiled, thinking about some of the stupid things I had said as a child that I only vaguely remember, and yet he seemed to remember it as clear as if it was yesterday. "And look." I took out the book and showed her the dedication page.

Evelyn didn't look as happy as I did when I saw it.

"Lex, this might not be you. You don't even know if it's him"

"I know. It can't be anyone else; no one else heard the story." She was still looking at me like I was crazy, and I was already sick of it. "Look, you don't have to believe it, you don't even have to read it. But don't knock down my beliefs." I pushed the book back into my bag and pulled out my purse, throwing a few notes down onto the table. "Im not hungry, but you have a nice dinner." I left before she had a chance to answer.

When I got outside, it had started to rain. Great ending to the day really. I was searching for my umbrella in my bag, wishing I had brought my coat today when I walked straight into someone. My bag went flying across the pavement, its contents spilling out as I looked up to apologise…

…but the words died in my throat as I look up into a pair of brown eyes I remember so well.

"Alexandria?"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Continue?


End file.
